


just a little faster

by SpicyJam



Series: sleep tight [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Wet & Messy, shiro really likes sucking hunk off, that last one was a surprise for me too tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: Nothing in the universe would be able to compare.Which was why, after three days of forced celibacy, Shiro was eager to be in Hunk's room again, in the dead of night when not even the mice roamed the halls.He snuck in just as easily as the last dozen times, and soon found himself hovering over Hunk's bed, watching him sleep.He had taken to doing that frequently.---Shiro visits hunk for the umpteenth time and pushes his luck a little.





	just a little faster

**Author's Note:**

> some of this would definitely not be possible if hunk was a light sleeper but its CANON that he's not and that's my excuse alsjdhsajldh
> 
> <3 hope you like!
> 
> a direct sequel to my other somnophilia fic!

Shiro is only slightly ashamed to say that sneaking into Hunk's room in the middle of the night became a frequent occurrence. He tried not to push his luck; forcing himself to be happy with just his left hand and a lot of lube, but nothing could compare to the feel of Hunk under him.

He was soft and warm, and every time Shiro hit that _good_ spot in him, he would keen in the prettiest of ways. Nothing in the universe would be able to compare.

Which was why, after three days of forced celibacy, Shiro was eager to be in Hunk's room again, in the dead of night when not even the mice roamed the halls.

He snuck in just as easily as the last dozen times, and soon found himself hovering over Hunk's bed, watching him sleep.

He had taken to doing that frequently. Hunk always looked so comfortable in his dreams, and sometimes he would even stretch out and moan in such a pleased way that Shiro got _jealous_ he was feeling so good.

He pressed his hand against Hunk's belly, letting his palm rise and fall as Hunk breathed deep.

Then, he brought out the toys. He'd only brought a few, to test the waters. A small, smooth vibrator that wasn't as long as his own length, but provided a nice stretch, a few _condoms_ this time, and, as usual, as much lube as he could fit in his pockets. He loved how messily it spread across Hunk's skin.

Shiro pulled back the covers, and was surprised to see that Hunk was shirtless this time around. It was a rare occurrence, but it made things just a bit easier for Shiro, so he wouldn't complain.

He dipped his head down and pressed his cheek against Hunk's chest, lips latching onto his nipple easily. Shiro had quickly grown a fondness for the soft pudginess that was Hunk's tits, and always lavished them with loving and tender kisses. He was _so_ lucky that hickies didn't show on the other's skin easily, or else he might have been in trouble.

The nipple quickly grew hard against his tongue, and he pulled it out of his mouth with a wet _'pop'._ He palmed the other side of Hunk's chest like a desperate man, holding each breast in his hand until the hard nipples tickled his palms. Idly, he wondered if Hunk would mind him calling them 'breasts' and 'tits'.

"You're beautiful." He mumbled in the quiet, soft enough that even he barely heard it.

A leg swung up and over Hunk's prone form, and Shiro soon found himself straddling his lover. The sudden heat between his legs had Shiro squeezing his thighs around the width of him, and a soft, breathy moan sounded from below him as he inadvertently rubbed their erections against one another.

Hunk, as always, was wearing a comfy pair of briefs that kept his length nestled against his body. The hem of the underwear was nestled firmly under his tummy, and Shiro leaned down to press a soft kiss just above Hunk's belly button.

Tonight, he smelled like a new type of soap. Something light and airy, but with a hint of some sort of fruit, maybe? Shiro preferred his usual— cocoa butter (or shea butter, maybe?) mixed with some sort of herb that left a nice, heavy taste on Shiro's tongue.

He... also liked how Hunk smelled when he was a little sweaty, too, but he would probably keep that secret and take it with him to his grave.

Hunk mumbled something in his sleep, heavily slurred, and Shiro pressed more kisses across his belly, trailing them up to his chest, and finally to his neck.

Somehow, his hand found Hunk's, and he tangled them together while he grinded his hips down against Hunk's erection. He felt Hunk's breath hitch ever so slightly, and a pleased grin snuck onto his lips.

"Good boy." He whispered, pulling back with a nip against Hunk's ear. He sat up, hooking his hands in his nightshirt to pull it up and over his head, tossing it off to the side, but close enough so that he could grab it, just in case.

Then, he climbed off of Hunk's waist and shimmied lower, so that he soon came face to face with his favorite late night snack.

Hunk's cock was half-hard where it laid in the briefs, firm enough that it was a noticeable outline, but soft enough that it curved against the thickness of his thigh. Shiro had to squeeze himself between Hunk's legs to come face to face with it while still being able to fit on the bed, but he loved it when he found himself there.

Shiro reached over for the lube. It was a bottle he used often with Hunk, and would be reaching the end of its lifespan by the end of this session, definitely. He squeezed out the rest of it in one go and let it warm against his palm. Some of the slick slipped between his fingers, falling against Hunk's slightly parted thighs and painting wet trails down between them.

This was his better tasting lube, so he'd be able to suck Hunk off a little later, if he wanted to. It wasn't a taste he was looking forward to, but he _loved_ having Hunk cum in his mouth, and he loved spreading it across his tongue.

Shiro started at the base of his cock, wrapping his warm palm around the girth. The excess lube made a squishy noise as it was displaced, and Shiro softly giggled at that. Then, he began to stroke up and down.

It was hard, because Hunk wasn't exactly... well... _hard_ , but it was mostly to spread the lube than to actually bring Hunk pleasure. For now.

Shiro made sure to spread it across every inch of Hunk's cock, stroking and pumping his shaft until he was fully hard in his grip.

Then, he trailed his fingers lower, spreading the lube across Hunk's skin as he went, until his fingers found their way between his ass cheeks. As always, it was dangerously warm there, but it was a pleasant feeling. Hunk seemed to like it when Shiro paid him attention there, too.

He pressed just a single finger in, exploring the hole with familiarity. Just one finger wasn't enough to stretch him, but it _was_ enough for Shiro to find Hunk's prostate and bathe it in a bit of loving attention before the _real_ activity started.

Hunk's thighs twitched around his head, and Shiro shimmied his shoulders under his knees to hoist them across his back. This also afforded him the delectable sight of Hunk's rear end, and how his hole greedily swallowed his fingers like it was hungry for them.

Shiro gathered a bit more lube between his fingers before sliding a second into Hunk's ass, pecking a kiss against his inner thigh. Hunk made a breathy noise at the feel, and Shiro rewarded him with a love-bite just above where he kissed.

He allowed himself to spoil Hunk here for longer than usual. It may have been that he'd gotten too comfortable sneaking into Hunk's room at night, having them both cum, and rushing to leave before the other woke up, or maybe he was just in one of those lovey-dovey moods, but he wanted to make sure that Hunk felt _good_ tonight.

So, he fingered him open until his hole was slick and loose, easily taking a third finger and clinging to it greedily. Then, Shiro added more lube to his fingers, making sure to every so often pass across Hunk's prostate, and grabbed the tiny little vibrator.

It was a bullet-style toy, with no nooks, crannies, bumps or curves to discern from the metallic coating, but it was powerful enough to bring _anyone_ to orgasm when used correctly.

Shiro licked his lips. He turned it onto its lowest setting, and pressed it just below Hunk's balls, against the perineum.

The reaction was slow, and made itself known in the way Hunk curled his toes against Shiro's back and arched his body ever so slightly against the feel.

The toy dipped lower, catching at his rim, and Shiro watched as Hunk rocked back against it, taking a few centimeters of the length in of his own accord. Greedy.

Shiro pressed it in deeper, pressing his palm around half of it so it didn't travel further than necessary as he dipped his head down to take the head of Hunk's cock in his mouth.

The taste of the lube mixed with the precum that was drooling from the tip of his cock, and it made for an interesting flavor that clung to his tastebuds. It throbbed heavy in his mouth, stretching his lips wide, and Shiro couldn't help but moan. One of these days, he was going to have to lube himself up and try to ride Hunk while he was sleeping, too.

But for tonight, he was looking forward to feeling the tight heat enveloping him and squeezing him tight, milking him for all he was worth as he came buckets.

With that, he gave the tip one last, mournful suck and pulled off with a slurp, the vibe soon evacuating from Hunk's ass.

He glanced up, and yes, Hunk was still fast asleep. He'd twisted and turned, and his pillow had flipped onto his face, muffling most of the sounds he'd been making. Shiro frowned at that, and climbed up Hunk's body to remove it, letting his (clean) hand pass across Hunk's face to wipe away sweat.

Then, before he could convince himself not to, he leaned down and pressed a kiss against Hunk's parted lips. He didn't deepen it with tongue, but left it as a chaste kiss. As chaste as it could get, given the circumstances.

Hunk shifted, rolling onto his side until his face was directly pressed against Shiro's lap.

A wicked idea struck itself into Shiro's brain, then. He slid himself behind Hunk's body, palming the other's hips to keep him steady. His straining erection, still trapped in his clothing, pressed against the curve of Hunk's ass, but Shiro restrained himself as he flipped Hunk back over onto his back, sliding backwards until he hit the headboard.  _Slowly_ , of course. He didn't want Hunk to wake, no matter what. 

This had him snugly trapped between the headboard and Hunk's sleeping body, the latter snug between his legs. Like this, he could fondle Hunk however he chose, _and_ see his face while he did it.

Shiro was so looking forward to it.

He drifted his hand down the curve of Hunk's stomach again and began to jerk him off, slow and steady. Hunk's lashes fluttered, and his head tipped back against Shiro's shoulder, lolling into the curve of his neck. Shiro quickened the pace.

Soon, he felt Hunk tensing. His legs jerked, first, then a wanton moan spilled from his lips, loud in Shiro's ears only because they were so close together. Shiro held his breath, enraptured with the sight of Hunk losing himself so shamelessly, and he quickly kicked the vibrator closer, warming the leftover lube again with his already dirtied hand. It sunk in Hunk's already stretched hole easily, and Shiro dared to let it slide deeper, carefully watching for any changes in Hunk's expression.

All of the twitches he saw there were good, though. Every flutter of his lashes only belayed to him that Hunk wanted _more_ , and Shiro was nothing if not generous.

He turned the vibrator on to a setting just above the middle, trying his best to angle it towards his prostate. One of his legs found its way between Hunk's from behind, keeping them wide open so that he could play as he wished.

His hand continued to pump up and down the throbbing length that was Hunk's cock, and Shiro could feel the way Hunk's breath hitched every time pleasure pulsed through his veins.

Hunk unravelled under his ministrations, cumming quickly and easily. Shiro cursed, caught by surprise as the seed spilled across his fingers, mixing with the mess already clinging to his fingers.

He felt Hunk minutely slump against him, even more relaxed now that he'd came.

Shiro _had_ wanted to suck him off so that he could feel it in his mouth, but he was fine to settle for tasting it from his fingertips as he slid out from behind Hunk's soon-to-be snoring form.

He wasn't even done for the night, yet.

After a bit of clean up, sneaking to the bathroom to rinse the lube taste out of his mouth, Shiro was soon climbing back onto the bed to continue the fun. Along the way, he abandoned the rest of his clothes, not even keeping his underwear on to shed later.

He watched as Hunk snuggled up against his pillows, obviously having sought them out in his dreams. His face was fully pressed against the soft, satin-like pillowcase, and both of his arms wrapped around it in a tight hug. Shiro could even see a spot where drool had soaked into the fabric.

He was on his stomach now, too, which only helped Shiro in his task more than it hindered him. He _had_ wanted to try having Hunk on top while he was sleeping, or maybe he could have tried missionary, so that he could pepper kisses across Hunk's face, but maybe he could try that another day, when he'd be able to _enjoy_ it. He was starting to run out of time, this round.

This position was perfect, though. Shiro had learned over time that this way, he could lean his entire weight on Hunk without him waking in the slightest, and Shiro loved to squeeze him tight while he rode out his orgasm.

So, with that wonderful thought spurring him on, he spread Hunk's legs a little wider and slathered up his own cock with the little bit of lube left in the tube.

It was cold, since he forgot to let it warm first in his excitement, but even that sent a pleasurable tingle down his spine. _God_ was he excited.

Shiro climbed over Hunk's prone form, flashing back to the very _first_ time he'd been in this exact position, and he hooked his hands in the curve of the latter's hips, pulling him up for a better angle. He had to hold on tight, unless he just wanted Hunk to let his tush fall to the side, but that was alright. He liked the extra points of contact.

His cock was unbearably hard as he pressed it against Hunk's still fucked open hole. Hot lube dripped from the opening, around the tip of his dick, and Shiro had to bite his lip to suppress the surprised moan.

He wondered if Hunk ever felt Shiro's cum dripping out of him throughout the night, or the subsequent day even; if he ever woke up with half-baked memories of what had occurred while he was deep in his REM cycle, and a half-hard cock to go along with it. If Shiro ever found out that Hunk had actually gotten himself _off_ during any of the mornings after Shiro had snuck in and fucked him, he may actually lose his mind.

He pressed in, allowing the heat to slowly envelop him, despite the looming countdown that had begun the moment he'd stepped foot in the room.

Hunk mewled at the stretch, rolling his hips from Shiro's light grasp to curl his thighs underneath him. Shiro froze, still as a statue, even as the movement pressed more of his cock inside. Quickly, he pressed his palm against his mouth as he tried to muffle the noises, even as his hips bucked against it.

Again, he thanked every star in heaven that Hunk was the heaviest sleeper in the world.

Once Hunk found a comfortable position, curled in a near mimicry of the fetal position, with his pillow stuffed against his face and his ass split open wide by Shiro's dick, Shiro allowed himself to fall forward, catching himself with his right hand as he kept his left hand against his mouth, just in case.

His chest pressed against Hunk's back, and he paused in his debauched activities to listen and feel the way it rose and fell, expanding with his deep, aroused breathing.

Shiro pressed a kissed against the nape of his neck, soft and sweet.

Soon, he was as deep as he could get. He was so close to his orgasm he could feel the pent up energy in his bones, begging to be released.

He tested with a shallow thrust, pulling out just half an inch before pumping it back in. Hunk responded nicely, his legs twitching ever so slightly. He wouldn't be waking up, then.

Perfect.

Shiro allowed himself to relax, pulling his hand from his mouth to curl it around Hunk's front, reaching low to wrap it around Hunk's cock. It twitched with interest against his palm, and Shiro awarded him with another thrust. He passed directly over Hunk's pleasure spot, and the subsequent clench around him had him pressing in harder.

The only sound that filled the room was Shiro's half muttered grunts and the gentle slap of their skin pressing together. If he thrust in a certain way, there was a lewd squelch as lube spread across their thighs.

His skin felt heated as he rutted against Hunk like a horny dog, desperate to cum. He didn't forget about Hunk's pleasure, though. Not in the slightest. On each downward thrust, Shiro pumped Hunk's shaft from tip to base, spreading the growing drops of precum across his girthy cock.

Shiro upped the pace, lifting one of his legs and hoisting Hunk's hips higher so that his ass was high in the air. He palmed the wide expanse of his behind, spreading the cheeks apart to watch with rapt attention the way his cock claimed the delectable hole that had hypnotized him. Shiro was in _way_ over his head.

His orgasm caught him by surprise, he was so caught up in the view. Before he knew it, his stomach was coiling in pleasure, and a ragged gasp tore itself from his lips as he stilled his hips, pressing in as deep as possible. He wanted it to be spilling out of Hunk for days to come; wanted him to feel the faint imprint of Shiro's cock pressing deep in his ass and fucking him for all he was worth.

Hunk shuddered underneath him, as if hearing his thoughts, and Shiro bit down hard on his shoulder. He continued jerking Hunk off until the spasming around his cock got to be too much, and he had to pull himself away.

Giving himself only a few seconds to catch his breath, Shiro watched the way Hunk's body bemoaned the loss of contact. He fell limp the moment Shiro let go of him, and Shiro was sure if he could see it, Hunk’s cock would be twitching, _begging_ for release.

"Hold on a second." He murmured in the dark, patting his hand across the bed until it came in contact with the forgotten vibrator. "I've got you."

He twisted it back on, still trying to catch his breath as he lifted Hunk's hips again and pulled his thighs out from under him, until he was lying flat on his stomach. Then, he spread his cheeks wide. Not even a drop of Shiro's cum dripped out, and Shiro bit his lip to subdue the pleased feeling that washed over him.

There was no need for extra lube this time around, so he pressed the tip of the vibrating shaft against Hunk's entrance and pressed it in fully with just a bit of preparation. It went in easy, and Hunk jolted at the sudden pleasure assaulting him. Shiro mumbled sweet nothings, reaching under Hunk to palm his shaft again.

The double blow had Hunk crying out loud in the dark, humping against the sheets. If it were any other situation, Shiro could imagine Hunk, half asleep and eager for more, spreading his legs wide as he begged so prettily for Shiro to let him cum.

Shit. The spike of arousal shot through him like a bullet, and Shiro had to _hurry_ unless he get too caught up in himself and tried fucking Hunk again.

He pressed the vibe in deeper, pumped it once... twice... and then pulled it out to replace it with his tongue. A spur of the moment decision, but he couldn't _not_ when Hunk was presented so perfectly for him. He was stretched perfectly, and his hole fluttered around his tongue with avid interest as he speared it in, pressing his thumbs against either side to keep it open and spread.

Had he ever mentioned how much he loved the responsiveness of Hunk's body? It was absolutely _divine_ the way Shiro could feel exactly how much he loved what was happening to him. Every breathy hitch, every time his thighs clenched with pleasure, or even how his toes curled when something felt particularly good. Thanks to these cues, Shiro knew exactly what to do— where to press his tongue— to get Hunk off as quickly and nicely as possible.

Hunk was going wild underneath him, and Shiro pulled back to watch as he pumped his shaft. He watched as it pulsed all on its own, held steady by the grip Shiro had on his dick, before the last wave of pleasure hit Hunk heavy. A high-pitched keen sounded from behind the pillow pressed against Hunk's face, muffled enough that it irritated Shiro that he was denied the sound.

Cum shot out directly against the bedsheets, soaking into the linen quickly, even before the next spurt dribbled out. Shiro continued to stroke his hand up and down the length, until every string of cum was milked out, and even then he continued until the shaft grew soft in his hold, and Hunk's thighs shook.

Shiro pulled away finally, gently positioning Hunk onto his side, out of the wet spot in the middle of his comforter.

He gathered up his supplies quickly, snorting at the forgotten condoms. He'd clean the toy off later, in the safety and privacy of his room, and he quickly pulled his clothes back on, hiding the supplies in his pockets.

Shiro tucked the blanket back over Hunk's body, leaving the cum stain uncovered. Hopefully it would dry before he awoke, but maybe he would assume that it was sweat.

Either way, Shiro would be long gone before that happened. Before he turned away completely, he caught sight of the fucked out, post-orgasmic bliss that spread across Hunk's face, and Shiro allowed himself to pepper a few light kisses across his cheeks before he went.

He stumbled off of the bed, legs like jelly as he felt his way through the dark, towards the door.

In his haste, he forgot the empty, squeezed-dry bottle of lube that had been tossed, forgotten, on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr at the same time 
> 
> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here


End file.
